


That's MY Idiot (Korean translation)

by Cluster_Charger, Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluster_Charger/pseuds/Cluster_Charger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enk님이 리퀘하신 Staubengel 님의 픽 입니다. 번역 허락해 주셔서 감사합니다 ^_^)/<br/>오타/오역 문의는 언제든지 받습니다!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's MY Idiot (Korean translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's MY Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911344) by [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel). 



 

  그저 과일 이었을 뿐이다. 빌어먹을 과일이었다고! 별것도 아닌 요만한 먹을 거! 가게 주인의 뒤통수에 눈이 달려있을 줄 어떻게 피터가 예상 했겠는가? 말 그대로 뒤통수에 눈이. 과일도둑이 훔치려던 걸 내던지고 아무 일도 없던 척 하기 전에, 그는 촉수-가늘고 역겹게 생긴데다 빨판도 있다. - 에 휘감겨 그의 통역기 조차 알아들을 수 없는 심한 액센트로 소리소리 지르는 주인의 욕을 들어야 했다. 2분이 채 지나기도 전에 피터는 수갑에 묶여 경찰에 연행되었다. 이것이 피터 퀼이 _또_ 감옥에 갇힌 경로였다.

 처음엔 철창 너머의 간수와 합리적인 대화를 시도하려 했으나, 그는 전혀 들어먹질 않았다. 어느 순간 간수는 짜증을 내더니 복도의 반대쪽을 지키기로 결정한 듯 가 버리는 것이었다. 피터가 그를 향해 소리치려는 순간 목에 감겨있던 센서에서 전기충격이 가해졌고, 그대로 엎어져 고통에 몸부림쳐야 했다. 소란 피우지 말라는 거지, 알았다고.

  피터는 이제 컵을 만지작 거리며 감방 구석에 앉아있었다. 믹스테이프의 노래를 흥얼거리기도 했다. 그의 워크맨이 무기와 옷가지 등과 함께 압수당하지만 않았다면 지금쯤 신나게 듣고 있었을 것이다. 전체적으로 검은색의 죄수복 왼쪽 가슴엔 빨간 식별코드가 적혀 있었다. 이곳에서 피터는 N-1337이라는 이름이었다. 피터가 갇혀있는 감옥은 철창이 박혀있는 곳을 제외하면 돌로 만들어진 구조여서 다른 죄수들의 모습은 볼 수 없었다. 때문에 그의 작은 방 너머로 보이는 풍경은 복도뿐이었다. 지루했다. 빌어먹게 지루했다.

  그의 동료들이 피터가 사라진걸 알아 챌 때까지 얼마나 걸릴지 궁금했다. 밀라노를 떠나기 전 피터는 그들에게 산책을 나가고 싶다고 했다. 쇼핑이나, 술이라도 마시러 간다거나. 하지만 아무도 피터와 함께 나오려고 하지 않았다. 그루트, 로켓은 드랙스와 카드게임을 하고 있었고 (당연히 로켓은 속임수를 쓰고 있었지만.) 가모라는 로난과 훈련 중이었다. 피터는 종종 그들의 훈련을 즐겁게 구경하곤 했다. 감탄 밖에 나오지 않는 움직임이었다. 그러나 오늘은 어쩐지 밀라노를 떠나 이 작은 행성을 둘러보며 바람을 쐬고 싶었다. 가끔은 이랬다. 그저 아무것도 안하고 떠돌아 다니며 며칠 휴식을 취하는 일상. 하지만 보통 이렇게 끝나진 않았다. 보통은 감옥에 갇히거나 하진 않았다. 오늘은 재수가 좀 없었을 뿐이다. 피터는 한숨을 쉬며 벽에 기대 눈을 감았다. 감옥은 정말 싫었다. 엿같아. 감옥은 말야-

  어디선가 덜컹거리는 소리와 함께 비명이 들려오자 피터는 고개를 들고 눈을 크게 떴다. 분명 간수의 비명소리였을 것이다. 무슨 일이지? 몸을 일으킨 피터는 철창 쪽으로 다가가 복도를 빼꼼 내다보았다. 간수는 복도 끝자락에 쓰러져 더 이상 움직이지 않았다. 죽었는지, 그저 의식을 잃은 것뿐인지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 쓰러진 간수보다 관심을 끄는 다른 이가 있었다. 굉장히 크고, 근육이 잘 잡힌 신체의 남자가 어깨에 가방을 둘러메고 피터 쪽으로 오고 있었다. 파란 남자였다.

  “로난!”

  피터는 기쁨에 겨워 소리쳤다.

  “널 보니 정말 기뻐! 다른 어떤 때보다도 지금 이 순간의 넌 끝내주게 아름다워 보이는걸!’

  “닥쳐.”

  크리인이 피터의 감방 앞에 멈춰서며 낮게 말했다.

  “그렇지 않으면 두고 가겠다.”

  피터는 짐짓 슬픈 표정을 지어 보였다.

  “아니, 안 그럴 거야. 응? 로로, 꺼내줘.”

  “그렇게 부르지 말라고 했을 텐데.”

  로난은 으르렁거리며 가방을 내려놓았다. 그의 파란 손이 철창을 감아 쥐었다.

  “하지만 어울리는걸. 귀엽잖아.”

  로난이 짜증을 냈다. 그가 팔에 가한 단 한번의 움직임으로 철창은 눈 깜짝할 새에 지지대로부터 우드득 떨어져 나왔다. 로난은 뜯어낸 것들을 바닥에 던져버렸다.

  “와우…”

  피터가 속삭였다.

  “네가 그런 식으로 힘 쓰는거 너무 좋더라.”

  피터는 감방으로 막 발을 들여놓는 로난을 바라보았다. 크리인은 피터에게 잔뜩 짜증이 나 있는 듯 보였다.

  “우리 교도소 플레이 하는 거야?”

  피터의 물음에 로난의 표정이 더 험악해졌다.

  “알았어, 알았다고. 미안. 장난 그만 칠게. 빨리 나가자. 아, 목에 이것 좀 떼 줄래? 안 그러면 닭처럼 튀겨질지도 몰라.”

  그 말에 로난은 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 툴툴댔다.

  “그냥 놔두는 편이 좋을지도 모르겠군. 꽤 유용하게 들리는데.”

  말은 그렇게 했지만 로난은 곧바로 센서를 움켜잡았다. 크리인이 그것을 마치 종잇장처럼 뜯어내는 동안 피터는 숨을 참았다. 로난의 엄청난 힘은 언제나 피터를 흥분하게 만들었다. 피터는 그를 나무 타듯 올라타고 싶었지만, 이 상황에선 별로 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같았다.

  “자, 이제 나가자.”

  로난의 손을 잡으며 그렇게 말했다.

  “앞장 서, 난 쫓아갈 테니까. 마치 닌자처럼 은밀하게 말야.”

  로난은 그저 눈만 굴릴 뿐이었다. 그는 피터의 손을 잡고 그를 끌고 가는 대신, 이 테라인을 번쩍 안아 올렸다. 가슴 가까이 그를 붙들어두며. 피터의 옷가지며 잡동사니가 든 가방을 들어서 다른 쪽 팔에 끼워 넣고는, 달리기 시작했다.

  피터는 로난의 목에 단단히 팔을 감았다. 로난은 피터보다 훨씬 빨랐다. 누군가 경보를 울리기 전에 가능한 이곳에서 빨리 탈출해야 했기에 역시 이 편이 현명했다. 아마 로난은 몇 명이 몰려와도 모두 싸워 이길 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 잡히기 전에 빨리 이곳에서 도망쳐 밀라노를 타고 떠 버리는 것이 나았다. 둘 다 이 이상 문제에 휘말리고 싶진 않았다.

  “그냥 조그만 과일이었어.”

  피터가 웅얼거렸다. 피터를 안아 든 로난은 원래대로라면 간수 이외엔 사용할 수 없을 문을 통과했다. 그 문을 지키려 크리인을 막아서는 자는 아무도 없었다.

  “관심 없어.”

  로난이 대답했다.

  “다음부터 나 없이는 아무데도 가지 못한다. 더 이상 네 녀석을 감옥에서 꺼내주지 않을거다.”

  “여기가 원시행성이라 비교적 간단하고 보안수준도 낮은 감옥 이라는 거에 감사하라고. 아니면 훨씬 골치 아팠을 수도 있어.”

  “ _네놈이_ 감사해야겠지.”

  로난이 투덜댔다. 그는 수감소를 둘러싼 벽에나 있는 구멍을 통해 능숙히 빠져 나와 피터를 내려놓았다. 피터는 로난의 어깨너머로 그들이 방금 탈출한 건물을 바라보았다. 크리인이 동료라는 것은 매우 편리한 일이었다. 로난은 피터에게 오기 위하여 그의 앞을 막는 모든 것을 맨손으로 파괴한 것이다.  

  피터는 로난을 보며 말했다.

  “고마워. 날 꺼내줘서…”

  “고마워하긴 이르다. 아직 밀라노로 돌아가야 해.

  피터가 웃었다.

  “또 안아서 데리고 갈거야?”

  “아니. 스스로 달리도록.”

  “에이……”

  피터는 발꿈치를 들어 로난에게 가볍게 쪽, 하고 키스했다.

  “돌아가면 입으로 한번 빼 줄게. …… 어쩌면 두 번.”

  “세 번은 되야 할 텐데.”

  로난이 으르렁거리더니 다시 달리기 시작했다. 피터는 얼굴에 미소를 가득 띄운 채 그 뒤를 따랐다.

 

 


End file.
